


Lucky

by wakemeup



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup





	Lucky

“Mommy momma look!” Two heads look up from their current conversation across the yard and smile almost simultaneously. A little girl is dribbling the ball with her foot with little difficulty.

 

Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan got married on July 13th, 2017. After almost five years of dating, all of which were spent on the uswnt together, Tobin popped the question right after the uswnt had won gold in the 2016 olympics in Rio. No really, Tobin actually kneeled down next to Alex as the world was watching and popped a corny plastic ring on Alex’s finger. Alex was so shocked and full of emotion that all she could really do was nod and cry. Later Tobin would tell Alex that she practically begged Reece Rampone for her play ring for “a special thing” Reece only complied after Tobin had give the child twenty dollars and promised to teach her how to Nutmeg properly.

 

Charlie (Charlotte) Morgan-Heath was born on November 12th, 2019. She’s now 4 years old and has a passion for soccer, not unlike her mothers. As Tobin and Alex look at their daughter they realize how much of a spitting image she is of Alex at that age, but how she’s almost exactly like Tobin in personality.

 

“She’s growing up so fast.” Megan Rapinoe states with a big smile. “I think I’ll start teaching how to create utter mayhem for you two soon enough.” Tobin tries to send Megan a glare, but how can she when she’s got her wife leaning into her and her huge extended family bbq-ing in her backyard. “Megan, if anything she’s going to be giving you a hard time.” Alex smirks and begins to mention that time when Megan picked Charlie up for the first time and ended up with upchuck and snot all over her.

 

A little boy comes crashing into the side of Megan’s leg and begins to drag her away. “Oi, Timmy! Don’t drag mommy off...” Megan yells while somewhat squealing. Timmy, Megan’s 6 year old son is a little rascal, but loveable in the exact same way Megan is.

 

Alex turns her body to face Tobin completely. Alex is always a little in awe of how she got to this point in her life. “Baby...” Alex says softly in an attempt to grab Tobin’s attention away from little Timmy. Tobin turns her head with a huge grin still adorning her face. “Yeah, babe?” Alex wraps her hands around Tobin’s neck as Tobin’s hands reach around her waist. This is their happy bubble. Tobin’s looking at Alex with such adoration and happiness that it’s sometimes overwhelming. When they first started dating Alex would always break their stares because she didn’t understand what that look meant yet, but now, Alex knows it means this is it. This is her life. Tobin Heath is everything she will ever want and everything she never knew she did.

 

Tobin kisses Alex softly on the forehead and once more on the lips before letting go of Alex’s waist and opts for holding her hand instead. They both turn to look out over their yard.

 

There’s Abby, Megan, Hope, Lauren, Syd, and a few others with them today. It’s a reunion of sorts that they always hold during off season. It’s incredible how much time they all spend together, but how much they always miss each other during those few months apart. The Morgan-Heath residence is full of laughter and burgers and children. Tobin doesn’t really know how she got this lucky, but she thanks God every night.


End file.
